Brittany's Abusive Relationship
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Alvin and Brittany were dating until Alvin treats her badly. That is where a peg legged bat named Fidget steps in between the couple.


One day, Brittany and Alvin were dating until Alvin started harassing her. Technically, he didn't hit her; he just said mean things to her. That very day, Fidget, the peg legged saw all that was happening to the damsel of distress. He even heard their names and soon had enough with Alvin's foolishness.

So, Fidget implied that Alvin doesn't really love Brittany enough because he witnessed what Alvin did to her and Fidget had told her good things about himself just to show that she'd be happier with him. Thus, they both retaliated against Alvin. In Brittany's case, by calling Alvin out on his selfishness for not attending the sing off and for not being there for her, while Fidget, on the other hand, pointed out, "Brittany doesn't need or want you for a while! So, if you don't learn to behave, then you'll lose her! How would you like to have a girlfriend who treated YOU badly?!" With that being said, Fidget blew raspberry at Alvin. Of course, Fidget wasn't kidnapping her, although she reminded him so much of Olivia Flaversham, who he had captured before and who he recently have been friends with.

"Thanks, Mr. Bat," Brittany said, on her walk with the new guy.

"Anytime," Fidget replied with a smile. He walked with her at arm's length because he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable as the two strode on to Mr. Flaversham's house.

The female chipmunk looked at the bat, asking him what's wrong.

"You remind me of that girl I kidnapped before," he said sadly.

"What's her name?" she asked.

"Olivia Flaversham. I had to carry out my boss's orders. I was brainwashed."

Brittany was aghast. "Well, that must've been horrible."

"And the way Alvin treated you was almost similar to the way Ratigan treated me."

"Who's Ratigan?" Brittany inquired.

"That evil rat that I once worked for," Fidget replied.

Brittany was stunned by all this. "What did he do to you that was mean?"

"Tried feeding me to his cat and threw me in the river when he no longer needed me."

"That must've been awful!" Brittany sympathized, "But you survived at the end. That's a plus."

"Yeah, I know," Fidget smiled weakly.

"My boss, Ian Hawke was evil, too."

Now his smile turned to astonishment. "Who's Ian Hawke?" Fidget had no clue whether Mr. Hawke is a "hawk" or a human.

"Oh, Fidget, he's a human who brainwashed us, too and he wanted the money all to himself while we sang our hearts out."

"Oh, wow! That's just terrible!"

"But he reformed now."

"Lucky you because mine never did," Fidget said, "I'm actually kind of jealous." It wasn't the bad kind of envy, but rather, it was a playful gesture.

After sharing their thoughts with each other, they laughed with commitment.

To Fidget's surprise, Mr. Flaversham and his daughter weren't home. In the vacant house the bat and the chipmunk went.

"What is your name?" Brittany asked, "I know I should have asked before."

"My name's Fidget," he replied, "How about I fetch you something to eat?"

"That'd be great because I am feeling a little hungry," Brittany confessed.

"Me, too. I haven't been home all day," Fidget admitted, handing out a tray of cheese crumpets and milk.

After their snack was finished, Fidget began to feel tired and asked her if it was alright if he could take a nap. Brittany felt herself getting weary, too, so she agreed.

…

Hours passed and Brittany awoke while Fidget stayed asleep, upside down like a regular bat. She wasn't necessarily distracted by his snoring because it was more on the quiet side. All she was doing was observing the house a little until Olivia and her father came home.

By the time the Flavershams got home, it was 4 PM and they saw Brittany sitting on the couch.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi," Olivia responded, "Where's Fidget?"

"He's sleeping," Brittany said.

Just then, Fidget awoke. "Hi guys."

"Hi Fidget," Mr. Flaversham greeted, "What is this chipmunk doing here?"

"Oh, her boyfriend, Alvin was treating her like crap," Fidget replied, climbing down.

"I see," remarked Mr. Flaversham, "Is she spending the night?"

"Yes," Fidget answered, "And Livy, this is Brittany."

"Oh, goodie! Brittany and I will get to know each other!" Olivia beamed, exhilarated.

"Yeah, with some girl talk, too," Brittany agreed.

"Oh, and my name is Olivia," Olivia informed.

Fidget couldn't help but admire this moment.

...

At suppertime, Brittany went on and on about her singing career with her sisters, Jeanette and Elenore and the chipmunks: Alvin (as long as he doesn't trouble her), Simon, and Theodore. Then, she let Olivia speak and Olivia announced that she and her best pal, Fidget had been solving cases together. Brittany nodded in interest. Mr. Flaversham shared his toyshop business discussion with the trio.

After supper, they had ice cream sundaes for desert and headed to bed.

...

The next day, Alvin went to find Brittany. He followed her footprints and that was when Fidget allowed her to go back with him in the afternoon because Fidget began to see that Alvin was sorry for what he did to Brittany.

"Bye everyone!" Brittany called with a wave, "See you when we come back!"

"And Alvin, stay out of trouble," Fidget reminded Alvin.

"ALVIIIIIIIIN!" a voice called. It was Dave's.

"Okay, Dave!" Alvin shouted back, "See ya!"

The mice and the bat said their goodbyes with waves as the chipmunk couple left. Things were going to turn out better for Brittany and Alvin after all.

The End

 **Author's note: The beginning of the story was loosely inspired by "Face Down" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

 **How dare you treat Brittany like garbage! ALVIIIIIIIIN!**


End file.
